Humedad
by Yoe6669
Summary: Hermione se encuentra leyendo en su sillón favorito de la sala común al lado del fuego. Ron la observa desde lejos queriendo besarla.


Hermione está sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor, ese que queda frente al fuego que le da la suficiente luz para leer y el suficiente calor para estar cómoda.

Él solo la ve desde la puerta del retrato. Él solo pensaba en ir a su habitación y dormir, jura que es lo que quería. Pero la sala común está desierta, a excepción de Hermione, quien luce hermosa sentada totalmente concentrada en su lectura. Sus labios apenas y se curvan en una semi sonrisa inconsciente y relajada, los párpados caen logrando que sus ojos se achiquen en una mueca que comienza a volverlo loco de repente. Ella no ha notado su presencia y él no podría estar más agradecido por ello, poder contemplarla con tanta fascinación sin que nadie lo interrumpa, en especial ella, es maravilloso.

Como si leyera su pensamiento Hermione sube la mirada notando su presencia, lo ve por unos segundos más de lo normal como si quisiera entender lo que él está haciendo allí, como si él fuera un ejercicio especialmente complicado que no entiende por qué se le hace tan difícil de solucionar.

—Ron... —susurra trás lo que parece una eternidad, Ron solo puede pensar que ese sonido es lo mejor que ha podido escuchar en toda su maldita vida y que mataría por volverlo a escuchar, así, en un tono bajo y ahogado que le hace pensar en cosas que jamás se atrevería a decir—. Ron...

Vuelve a susurrar ella comenzando a enloquecerlo. Hace apenas unas horas ella lo invitó a la fiesta de Slughorn, y él no podía estar más feliz, le parece que son más cercanos, incluso piensa en que si él se acercara ahora mismo a ella y la besara ella no opondría resistencia, se dejaría llevar por él y podría confesarle sus sentimientos al fin. Pero todo pensamiento coherente desaparece cuando nota que ella respira entrecortado, sus mejillas estan rojas y sus labios están entreabiertos rogando por un beso suyo. No sabe por qué pero sus manos cosquillean de una manera que le parece totalmente deliciosa, debe tocarla...

No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero tiene que hacerlo, necesita hacerlo. Porque si él no posa sus manos sobre esa piel que parece ser caliente, algo terrible ocurrirá.

—Ron... —vuelve a repetir la castaña con la voz un poco ronca, el pelirrojo no termina de entender por qué la voz de ella se ha tornado ronca, pero tampoco le importa porque comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con la mirada. Una mirada lasciva que no tenía ni idea que poseía.

El uniforme del colegio que lleva Hermione no está completo como siempre, no sigue las estrictas normas que ella siempre cumple a cabalidad, y darse cuenta de ese pequeño acto de rebeldía por su parte lo hace sentir sumamente excitado. Su mente se disipa como el humo de la chimenea cuando se da cuenta que no lleva corbata, tiene varios botones sueltos de la camisa, los suficientes como para que él pueda ver el inicio de la curvatura de sus pechos.

Por Merlín.

Sus piernas largas están dobladas sobre el sillón, lo que causa que la falda del uniforme suba unos centímetros más, los suficientes para ver sus cremosos muslos y el comienzo de un trasero redondo, tiene los pies descalzos, lo que la hace verse aún más sexy si es que eso es posible.

—Ron.. —ella aún no dice nada más, y Ron de verdad no quiere que ella diga nada más, porque no hace falta que lo haga, no hace falta ninguna otra palabra saliendo de esos rosados labios que lo comienzan a desquisiar desde hace un par de años.

El pelirrojo sube la mirada notando en el proceso como el pecho de Hermione sube y baja agitado, su rostro está cada vez más rojo y su pelo cada vez más salvaje. Ron moja sus labios anticipándose al encuentro con los de la chica. Sus pantalones comienzan a apretarle, sobre todo en una zona muy específica que pide ser liberada.

—Hermione —se atreve a gruñir cual depredador a su presa, relamiendose hambriento antes de atacar.

Se acerca a ella, quien solo se tensa ligeramente, pero pronto vuelve a relajarse mientras él sigue avanzando hacia ella. El pensamiento de que ella ya se rindió ante él invade su mente haciéndolo gruñir guturalmente. Necesita acercarse, necesita tocarla, necesita verla sin ese estorboso uniforme. Aunque dejarle la falda es demasiado tentador como para desechar la idea...

¿Qué hacer?

Preguntas demasiado profundas en las que pensar en muy poco tiempo, tiene pocos segundos hasta llegar hasta ella para decidir qué hacer, cómo y dónde. Imagenes cada vez más sucias y deliciosas invaden su mente, la cual aparentemente volvió solo para pensar en lo que quería hacerle a Hermione.

Quería que fuera suya, solo suya.

—Ron...

Está tan cerca que puede colocar su mano en su mejilla y lo hace, la piel de Hermione es cálida por su proximidad a la chimenea, la de Ron es caliente debido al grado de excitación que lo recorre. Baja su mano a su cuello mientras acerca su boca a la suya. Ella lo espera impaciente ante lo que él sonríe victorioso, quizá la calidez de la piel de ella no sea precisamente por la chimenea después de todo.

Ron besa sus labios lentamente, pero Hermione demanda un beso más apasionado, más fogoso y más sexual. Él cumple las demandas de la chica mientras su mano baja hasta su pecho, los botones de la camisa ceden con facilidad, y Ron no puede evitar darle gracias a Merlín por ello. Hermione no lleva sostén y eso lo llena de curiosidad, ¿Qué otra cosa no lleva?

Movido por la curiosidad y el morbo el pelirrojo baja la mano hasta el inicio de la falda, Hermione no lo detiene y eso lo anima a meter la mano dentro de esa prenda desquiciante. La respiración de Ron se corta cuando debajo de la falda no siente el tacto de ninguna prenda, no hay telas que separen sus manos de la piel de la chica, quien sonríe victoriosa al saberlo sorprendido por ella. Ron se recupera en seguida y toca la zona experimentalmente, de los labios de Hermione sale un ruido casi ahogado, ella se mordió los labios en el momento justo y Ron está seguro que lo hizo adrede para enloquecerlo. Los dedos de la mano de Ron están húmedos y sabe que fue Hermione quien causó esa humedad, ¿Por él?

No puede evitarlo ni aunque quiera, porque no, no quiere evitarlo. Sube la mano hasta su boca y la prueba.

Deliciosa.

No hay otra palabra para describirla, se lo va a decir, de verdad quiere decirle lo malditamente deliciosa que le parece, pero Hermione prácticamente saltó sobre él y comienza a besarlo con una necesidad desesperante, él responde el beso con el mismo nivel de desesperación y necesidad que ella. No sabe en qué momento, pero la camisa de Hermione desapareció con rapidez, la chica baja sus manos a su falda pero él la detiene.

—Déjatela —ordena con delicadeza mientras sonríe con descaro, ella también sonríe y asiente.

Hermione lleva sus manos hacia él y lo acaricia por encima de la ropa, torpe e inexpertamente, como siempre soñó que ella fuera. La boca de Ron se seca al notar cómo las cálidas y pequeñas manos de la chica le desabrochan el pantalón, baja con cuidado la prenda llevándose los bóxers en el proceso; la camisa desaparece, pero extrañamente no la corbata.

—Déjatela —replica ella cuando él hace el ademán de quitársela, sonríe y asiente.

Vuelve a atacar esos rosados labios que saben a menta, y sus manos se pierden en su cabello logrando que el olor a fresas que lo caracteriza se desprenda y lo enloquezca. Baja su boca a su cuello y sus manos a sus pechos, el tacto es tan suave que parece irreal, asi que aprieta un poco para convencerse de que realmente los está tocando, Hermione gime un poco más fuerte cuando lo hace y muerde sus labios nuevamente.

Ron baja la boca con lentitud, el pensamiento de que tiene que morder un poco a Hermione lo invade, así que eso hace. Muerde un pezón menos delicadamente de lo que pensó que lo haría, pero Hermione en lugar de quejarse lo toma por el pelo y lo acerca más a ella, vuelve a morden, está vez con un poco de succión y no puede evitar asustarse porque seguramente los sonidos que escapan de la boca de Hermione están por despertar a algún alumno. Pero en realidad eso ya no le importa, porque Hermione bajó su mano a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo.

—Aprieta más —gruñó Ron, ella obediente lo acarició con más fuerza—, joder...

No puede evitar morderse los labios ante tan placentera caricia, causando que ella sonría con sorna. Ron en cualquier otra ocasión le daría un comentario mordaz que seguramente ocasionaría una pelea estupida como las que siempre tienen. Pero no puede hacerlo cuando Hermione acelera el movimiento enloqueciendolo cada vez más. Las manos de Ron se adentran de nuevo en la falda de Hermione, dispuesto a acariciarla también. Y eso hace, la toca debajo de la falda logrando que Hermione mueva las caderas sobre su mano, él también las mueve sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que hace.

Necesita sentirla, de verdad lo necesita.

—Ron... —vuelve a decir Hermione con la boca seca como pidiéndole que continúe, que la haga suya, y es lo que él hará.

Ron vuelve a besarla colocándose en su entrada, Hermione gruñe contra su boca ante la anticipación de lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Ambos se agitan y se asustan al darse cuenta de lo que estan apunto de hacer, eso lo cambiará todo. Pero los pensamientos e inseguridades se borran cuando sus miradas se conectan y ven en los ojos del otro el amor que necesitan para dar el siguiente paso. Ron se adentra en ella lentamente y es tan placentero que piensa que podría morir en ese instante.

—Ron...

—Hermione.

El gruñido ronco de Ron se perdió entre las sábanas blancas de su habitación.

¿Qué demonios pasó?

Un sueño, un maldito sueño. Se siente culpable, se siente tan malditamente sucio y miserable que cree que podría morir de pura vergüenza. ¿Si Hermione se entera? ¿Pero cómo podría llegar a enterarse, hombre? Quizá sea capaz de verlo en sus ojos, quizás un gesto lo delate, quizá...

Intenta levantarse y lo que ve lo hace sentirse mucho peor, corre al baño a lavarse pues algo húmedo y pegajoso se escurre entre sus pantalones. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No puede creer la falta de autocontrol que tuvo, eso definitivamente no puede volver a ocurrir, bajo ningún concepto. Pero las imágenes del sueño lo invaden en la ducha y tiene que tocarse para liberar la tensión sobre su miembro antes de que estalle. Intenta no pensar en ella, de verdad lo intenta, pero fantasear con otra no le produce nada, llega incluso a molestarlo. Es cuando se rinde y vuelve a escuchar en su inconsciente un bajo y ahogado "Ron", que no solo lo lleva a la locura, sino que también lo llena de nuevo de vergüenza.

—Ron —El tono es distinto, aunque la voz es la misma. Está dolida y enfadada porque el chico la ha estado ignorando toda la mañana, no quiere verla a la cara y no le ha dirigido la palabra desde que la vio en la mañana sentada en el maldito sillón.

¿Cómo puede pretender ella que él logre verla luego de eso? Ella sentda, leyendo en el mismo sillón, con el mismo uniforme de Hogwarts, pero esta vez lo lleva como dictan las normas del colegio, y eso solo le hace pensar en cómo se veía en su sueño, tan rebelde y salvaje que quisiera volver a verla así.

—¡Ron! —repite ella molesta, cruza sus brazos y lo fulmina con la mirada. Vuelve a excitarlo, ella vuelve a excitarlo con tan solo su mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe él molesto, porque claro que está molesto, cómo no estarlo después de lo que ella le está causando.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy conmigo?

—Nada, contigo no me pasa nada, Hermione.

Aunque quiere poder decirle que le pasa todo, con ella le pasa todo y se siente condenadamente culpable por pensar esas cosas, por sentir esas cosas, por soñar esas cosas con ella, solo con ella. Pero ella es tan hermosa, tan jodidamente sensual y excitante. Ella lo mira interrogante mientras muerde sus labios. Mierda, no hagas eso por Merlín; quiere gritarselo con fuerza, pero el que parece gritar es su amigo oculto entre sus pantalones, Hermione se acomoda el dobladillo de la falta con nerviosismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurra por lo bajo, parece ser que la pregunta es más para ella misma que para él. Quiere decirle que está seguro, pero su erección se incrementa y debe salir corriendo antes que Hermione lo note.

Por segunda vez en esa mañana Ron se masturba pensando en Hermione, la deliciosa sensación que lo invade durante el orgasmo desaparece y da paso a la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. No quiere que ella se entere, que absolutamente nadie se entere. Pero el pelirrojo se encuentra ansioso esperando que llegue la noche para volver a soñar con ella, que hace el amor con ella. Porque en sus sueños solo está ella cumpliendo todos sus deseos y no hay nada más delicioso que eso.

...

Fin del fic!

Si, ese es el final, y no habrá otra parte!

Este one-shot va dedicado a inmaru, a ver si así te Inspiras y te dignas a subir cap de sexualmente complicado.

Y a Scorose07, creo que no puedo subir un one-shot sin dedicártelo! Amo que leas todo lo que escribo y te guste, no puedes quejarte de este regalito tan subido de tono!


End file.
